Into the jungle
by simbaanaya
Summary: Simba and his friends sneack of to the jungle and find a hidden cave.While they are their they unlock a deadly secret about their n they destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a new story about simba and kula!**

**I am so exited about this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Our story begins on a quiet beautiful sunny day in the pridelands.**

**This story begins with seven cubs.**

**Simba,kula,malka,tama,chumvi,nala,and tojo.**

**Simba and kula where fighting while their friends where listining.**

**''You have a big mouth you over sized furball!''kula shouted angrily.**

**''Atleast i don't have the same wheight as a rhino!''simba shouted back angrily.**

**''Because you wheigh like a twig!''kula shouted angrily.**

**''That's better than being a buffalo butt!''simba shouted.**

**''Who are you calling buffalo butt?''kula asked.**

**'' you,''simba replied.''i am clearly more fit than you.'' look at all this musle.''**

**''Musle?''she asked raising an eyebrow,zazu has more musle than you.**

**''I resent that stament!''simba screamed.**

**Do you deny it?kula asked.**

**''No,''simba replied camly,''but i resent it.''**

**''Alright,''tama said stepping inbetween them,''time out you two.''**

**''What are we doing today?''malka asked.**

**''Before i was so rudly interupted,''simba said glaring at kula,''i was going to tell you about a jungle that heard about the other day.''**

**''Did someone say jungle?''nala asked walking up to them.**

**''We didn't say anything.''chumvi said quickly,''it must be your imagination.''**

**''He is just making an excuse because we don't want you to come.''tama said rolling her eyes.**

**''Tama!''tojo yelled.**

**''What?''she asked,we where all thinking it.**

**''True.''simba said nodding.**

**''For once i agree with simba.''kula said.**

**''You guys are so mean!''nala exclaimed angrily.**

**''Your one to talk bleach barbie!''kula snapped.''we aren't in the mood for your insult's along.''**

**''Yeah,''simba said,''why don't you go and terrify young cubs.''**

**''I only terrify younger cubs on tuesdays and thursdays.''nala said rolling her eyes.**

**''Your really sick.''kula said shaking her head.**

**''Thank you.''nala replied smiling.**

**''As much as we would love to stay and chat we have anywhere else to be.''simba said slowly backing away from nala with his friends.**

**''Fine.''said shrugging,''go of on your little adventure.''**

**They all looked at each other shrugged then walked of towards the jungle.**

**''And when they get back they'll be in trouble because i am going to tell their parent's everything''.nala cackled evilly.**

**She continued to laugh while walking back to priderock.**

* * *

**A/N:so how did you ike the first chapter of the series?i might update tomorrow night if i have time !happy fourth of july!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers!**

**Milamber:THank you for your helpful advice.I know im not the best writer,i haven't been on here long but i am trying my best.**

**Kate:Thank you for all of your possitive reveiws.I will be making a series on simba and kula so you will see alot more of them.**

* * *

The cubs where out in the desert near the jungle and simba and kula where fighting.

All of the others weren't really paying attention.

''Why did you bring us all the way out her stupid?''kula asked.

''Why did you have have to be born?''simba retorted not even looking at her.

''The pride needed some hapiness and they weren't oing to get it with you.''kula said camly.

Simba frowned at kula then turned away from her.

He didn't get why she was so mean to him all the time.

''Sometimes she did hurt his feelings.''why couldn't she be nice to him for once?''

Did she really hate him that much?

''Hey look!''malka screamed,''where here!''

Everyone cheered exept for simba.

Everyone ran foreward while simba stayed back.

He had tears in his eyes but tried to hide them.

Nobody noticed exept for chumvi.

He slowly walked back to simba's side then bumped his forehead.

''Are you ok?''he asked with concern in his voice.

Simba shook his head no then began to cry.

''It's ok.''chumvi said putting a paw around his friend'',kula was just being mean.''

Simba continued to sobb sadly to himself.

Kula looked back and saw simba crying his eyes out.

Kula had a look of guilt on her face and was about to turn back then hesitated.

She decided not to turn back then went ahead with the others.

* * *

A little while later the cubs where playing in a river.

Simba and kula where laughing and splashing eachother.

Sometimes they got along and sometimes they didn't.

But at the end of the day they where always their for eachother.

''Simba!''kula screamed happily,''you got some water in my mouth!''

''Serves you right!''simba shouted back grinning.

Simba then dragged kula under water and the both came back up one second later grinning.

''I'm going to get you for that!''kula yelled.

Simba laughed than got out of the water and ran from kula.

Simba didn't notice how far he ran because the next thing he new he was deep in the jungle.

He came to a stop when he discoverd a small entrince to a cave coverd by moss.

He walked toward it slowly then noticed that a bright light was shining on it.

He walked closer to it then pulled some of the moss off.

The moss feel to the ground and simba saw a beautiful cave.

He pulled the rest of the moss of and it reveld the rest of the small cave.

He was curious to where it lead so he walked toward the entrince.

He was about to open the door when it opend by itself.

Simba shrugged then walked into the cave.

When he was at the intrance he saw a lot of drawings on the wall.

One was of a golden lion and a brown lioness standing next to eachother ontop of ''priderock''.They so strong and proud.

Simba felt like he knew them for some reson.

He shrugged it off then kept going.

The next picture was of a war.

He saw the same lion and lioness at the front of the line of what must have been their pride.

On the otherside he saw black lion with glowing blue eyes.

In the back of the drawing he saw four cubs hudled together.

One of them looked like his mother and the other looked like his father.

_''Why are they in the drawing?''_simba thought.

He studyed the picture some more then moved on to the next one.

It had the same picture of the war but lions and lionesses where on the ground dead.

There was blood and limbs everywhere and the golden lion that simba saw before was on the ground dead along with other pride brown lioness was neeling at his side and crying into his mane.

Simba's heart ached at the site.

Then it showed his mom and dad stepping out of there hiding place.

''Did this acually happen?''simba wonderd aloud.

Simba had a sad look on his face then put his paw on the drawing.

After a minute he took his paw of and continued to look at drawings.

After a few drawings he came to one that caught his eyes.

It was a picture of a cub that looked alot like him facing the same black lion that was in the war.

''Is that me?''simba asked himself.

In the picture simba looked very brave and determand.

The black lion looked threatend and angry.

Then simba noticed something else.

He had a necklece around his neck.

It was shaped like an eye and had a blue gem in the middle.

He went down a few more spaces then saw a brown lion that looked like his father wearing the same necklace that simba had on in the other picture.

''What does this mean?''simba asked.

''Simba!''

Simba recognized the voice as kula's.

''Coming!''simba shouted back.

He took one last look at the drawing then ran out of the cave.

* * *

''Where have you been?''kula asked once he got back to her.

''I found this cave and it had a bunch of drawings on it!''simba exclaimed.

''Really?''kula asked with exitment in her voice.

The two acted different when they weren't around the others.

They acually got along pretty well.

Simba nodded his head then told her everything that was in the cave.

Kula looked amazed at what simba told her.

As they walked back to their friends they didn't notice that their tails where intwind making a small heart.

* * *

''It's the circle of life!''chumvi sang outloud to everyone's anoyance.

''Shut up chumvi!''tama screamed.

Chumvi rolled his eyes and sat down.

Simba and kula walked up seconds later with there tails still intwind.

''Hey guys!''tojo shouted.

''Where have you two been?''malka asked with jelousy in his voice. ''why are your tails together?''

Simba and kula looked at their tails then quickly pulled away.

''Why was your tail with mine stupid?''kula asked trying to stop herself from blushing.

''I-i-i-i got scared.''simba stutterd.

''Of what?''malka asked roughly.

A tree,simba lied.

''Aww was the wittle baby afraid of the trees?''malka asked in a mocking tone,''would you like me to hold your paw?''

Simba scoffed then rolled his eyes.

''Leave him alone malka.''kula said frowning.

''Since when do you defend simba?''malka asked raising an eyebrow.

''I don't want anybody messing with him but me.''kula replied calmly.

Malka growled silently so nobody else could here him.

_''Who does he think he is!''_malka thought angrily.

_''Does he really think he can just take kula away from me!''_

_''They couldn't like each other,could they?''_

_''They arugue all the time so they must hate each other,right ?''_

_''But their tails where together and they looked happy.''_

_''She never looked like that with me.'''_

_''I have to do something about this.''_

* * *

**A/N:Happy fourth of july everyone!how did you like this chapter?Have a good afternoon everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers!** .

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Later in the day the cubs where walking through the jungle trying to find something interesting.

''Simba!''kula called angrily,''quit bumping into me!''

I'm not bumping into you you! ''your bumping into me fathead!''

''Don't call me fathead chicken legs!'' kula screamed back.

''Shut up stupid!''simba yelled.

''Your the stupid one stupid!''kula yelled back.

''Simba your stupid ok!'' malka yelled angrily,''now shut up!''

What's your problem? tama asked angrily.

''They are getting on my nerves.'' malka said frowning.

''That's no reson to yell at simba.''tojo said rolling his eyes.

''Since when do you defend simba!''malka asked in outrage,''he so dumb and annoying!''

''Malka!'' tojo screamed,''simba is your friend!''

''Simba is a spoiled good for nothing prince!''malka screamed back,''he is worthless!''

''Stop it malka!'' kula said angrily.

''Why?'' he asked smiling smugly, ''im just telling the truth,nobody likes simba at all,i don't even want simba to be king!he could never do it!heyenas would do a better job!''

''Why are you being so mean?''kula asked frowning.

''Do you honestly like this freak?''malka asked laughing,''come on kula be serious.''

Simba had tears in his eyes and was trying to wipe them away.

''Aww look the poor thing is sad.''malka said in a mock soothing tone.

''Malka just stop!''tama shouted.''can 't you see your hurting his feelings?''

''Kula hurts his feelings all the time and she never says sorry.''malka replied,''just face facts simba nobody want's you here.'' infact you should go kill yourself now,nobody would care,i bet even your parent's wouldn't care,they probobley just care about you because your their heir.''they can always have another cub.''do you think they actually love you?''wow simba,your even dumber than I thought.''

''Shut up malka!''simba yelled angrily.

Malka ignored him and laughed as if something was funny.

''Face it simba your nothing and will never be anything!''

''Malka!''chumvi yelled,''stop it now!''

Simba ran away from his friends with a red face and tears in his eyes.

The words that malka said had hurt him deeply.

''Why would his own friend say things like that to him?''

''Simba heard he friends calling him but he ignored it.''he was out of breath and his legs ached but he didn't care.'' all he wanted to do was get away from his friends.''

A million thoughts swirled around in his mind as he was running.

Did his parent's really love him?

Did his friends like him for him?

Was he really worthless?

Simba stopped in a clearing deep in the jungle then picked up a rock and threw it at a tree.

He trew more rocks at the tree and continued to cry sadly.

After five minutes simba plopped down flat on his stomach and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

''What did you do that for?''kula shouted angrily.

''I was just telling him the truth.''malka said shrugging.'' let's go home.''

Malka began to walk away from the others.

Everyone was staring at malka in horrer.

Kula glared at malka before going after simba.

* * *

''Simba!''she called desperately.

''Simba!where are you!''

''Please come back!''

Kula ran some more then came to a clearing and found simba lying on the floor asleep.

She walked over to him and softly nuzzled his cheek.

Simba woke up when she nuzzled rubbed his eyes and sat up.

Kula saw that simba's eyes where red and puffy from crying.

Kula felt sorry for him so she pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his head.

Simba purred then nuzzled her back gently.

''Are you ok?''kula asked softly.

Simba nodded his head slowly then buried his head into her shoulder.

Kula lifted his head so he could face her and she gently wiped his tears away.

''Don't worry about what malka said,he was just being a jerk.''

''Kula?''simba asked softly,''do you really like me?''

Kula was surprised by the question.

''Of course I like you,''she responded,''your my best friend.''

Simba smiled at her then licked her cheek much to her surprise.

''What was that for?''she asked with surprise in her voice.

''For being a good friend.''simba replied.

As they sat in the clearing and stared into each others eyes they felt like they where floating on air.

They had never felt like this before, but they liked it.

Simba felt a funny feeling in his chest when he looked at kula. he liked her for a long time but never thought about telling her.

Simba first meet her when he was little, he instantly liked her a lot. he never felt like this before. not with any other girl.

Sure he loves his family but this was different then another feeling. to simba it was the best feeling in the world.

When kula first meet simba she liked him to but hid it when they where around the others.

She didn't really know how to express her feelings because she never felt nervous around anyone before. with samba she felt happy and safe but nervous with simba.

There was no doubt in their minds that they loved each other more than anything else, but they just couldn't admit it.

Every time they tried a lump would get caught in their throat and they would cover it up with an insult.

Sometimes they did hurt each others feelings, but they always forgave each other for it.

_''Go on stupid''!_simba screamed in his mind,_ ''tell her that you like her!''_

_''But I can't''!_the other part of simba's mind screamed.

''_Why_?_are you scared_?''

''No!''

_''Then tell her stupid!''_

_''Don't call me stupid! I get enough of that from kula!''_

_''Just tell her.''_

Simba sucked in his breath then opend his mouth to speak.

Kula I have something to tell you.

''What is it?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''Well we have been friends for a long time and I really lo-''

''Simba!''

Simba and kula turned around and saw their friends besides malka who they no longer considered a friend running up to them.

''Are you OK?''chumvi askes while gasping for air.

''I'm fine.''simba signed.

''He wasn't sighing because of what malka said,he was sighing because he missed his chance to tell kula how he couldn't tell her in front of his friends.''

''Don't let malka get to you.''tama said pulling simba into a hug and giving him a friendly lick on the cheek which made kula growl lowly.

She calmed down when she realized it was just a friendly lick.

''We should get home.''tojo said looking up at the sky.

The others nodded in agreement then began to walk away from the clearing.

Simba and kula got up and where going to the front of the cubs but before they did simba made sure their friends couldn't see them,then he turned to kula and gave her a kiss on the muzzle.

Kula stood there shooked while simba chuckled and walked to the front of the line.

After a moment kula smiled slightly then followed simba and the other.

As the cubs where walking the sky began to darken.

Pretty soon the sky was completly black.

''Why is the sky black?''chumvi asked looking at the now black sky.

''Acording to my calculations the sky never turns black exept for an eclipse.''tojo said frowning.

Just as he said that a green mist moved towards them and swirled around simba.

''Guys?''simba called.

Simba looked around and gasped.e saw that all of his friends where frozen where they stood.

_''Simba.''_

''Who's there?''simba called bravly.

_''You must stop it simba!it is of grave importance!''_the voice said with panic.

Who are you?simba questioned.

_You know me dear one._the voice replied gently.

Then simba relized who he was talking to.

Grandma!

the voice chuckled slightly.

''What are you doing here?''simba asked with a confused look on his face.

''I thought you where you know um dead.''

_''I am.''_

''Say what?!''

The voice laughed outload.

Well now that im talking to you i can tell you that i am so sorry!simba wailed.

_For what?_

''I accidantaly might have stepped on you!''dad told me that when lions and lionesses die they become the grass!''

''One day i was playing with my freinds and i trampled the grass!''

_Sweetheart you didn't trample lions die they aren't the grass their bodies are and the antelope eat the grass-''_

''I have been eating you all along!''simba screamed in horror.

_''No dear.''_simba's grandmother uru laughed.

_''Now back to what i am here drawings you saw in the cave are real.''_

_I was trapped in the cave simba._

_''But when you found the cave you set me free.''_

_''I will guide you on your quest to stop them.''_

''Who's they?''simba asked.

_''All in good time my sweet boy.''_

The mist began to clear and the sky began to turn blue when simba shouted,

''Goodbye grandma!i love you!''

_''I love you too my sweet boy.''_

Then the mist was gone and the sky was blue once again.

Seconds later his friends snapped out of there trance.

''What happend?''tama asked rubbing her forehead.

''I fell like i was in trance.''malka a said blinking.

''Well let's go home.''chumvi said walking off as if nothing happend.

* * *

When the cubs got home they where in for a sick suprise.

''Simba!''mufasa boomed once they entered the den.

''Yes?''simba asked.

''Where have you been?''mufasa asked already knowing the awnser.

''Uh,playing.''simba replied.

''Where?''mufasa asked.

Simba was wondering wiether he should tell his dad the truth or not.

His parent's always taught him to tell the truth,even when it would get him in trouble.

After a moment of thinking he decided to parent's would think he was crazy if he told them he talked to his dead grandmother.

''We went to uh,a termite mound.''

''Don't lie to me simba.''mufasa growled.''malka and nala told me everything.''

''What!''simba screamed.

He looked over to the back of the den and saw nala and malka smirking at him.

''But malka was with us!''simba screamed.

''that's not what he told me.''mufasa said shaking his head,''he overheard you talking this morning about how you were going to sneak of to the jungle and get away with it.''

''I never said that!''simba yelled.''we did go to the jungle but i didn't think it-''

''That's enough simba!''mufasa growled,your grounded for 2 days.

''That's not fair!''simba yelled.

''You never told me not to go to the jungle!''

''I told you never to leave the pridelands.''mufasa responded frowning,''you crossed the desert,and you lied to me!''do you have anything to say for yourself?''

''Grandma said hello.''simba said sheepishly.

''What?''mufasa asked raising an eyebrow.

''Never mind.''

* * *

**A/N:so how did you like the first chapter of the series!kamira will be in the next story and then the drama begins!**

**Next time:after simba isn't grounded anymore he sneacks of to the jungle once more and something ghostly happens...**

* * *

**Here is a bonus one shot on what happend the day before this story.**

**I will do this at the end of every story in the series.**

**They are kind of like mini stories that take place before,during,between or after my regular stories.**

**This short story surounds simba and shani.**

**They get into a little trouble with their mother.**

**Please enjoy this short.**

* * *

It was around twelve pm in the afternoon when shani and simba where sitting at the water hole bored out of their minds.

''Simba?''shani called while fanning herself.

''Yes?''simba awnserd with his eyes half closed.

''Are you as bored as i am?''she asked.

''Yes.''simba replied.

After a moment of silence simba's head popped up from his paws.

''I have an idea!''simba screamed exitely.

Shani screamed then feel into the water hole.

One second later she came up coughing.

''Are you ok?''simba asked helping her out of the water.

'' Fine.'' shani replied spitting up water.

''What's your idea?''

''We should play a prank on mom!''simba said with a mischevous glint in his eyes.

''I like the way you think.''shani said with an evil smile forming on her face.

''Here is the plan.''simba said.

Simba told shani the plan and she nodded in agreement.

The two laughed evilly before heading in the derection of rafiki's tree.

* * *

Twenty minutes later simba and shani returned from rafiki's tree with paint boals in their mouths.

They walked over to a sleeping sarabi then set the bowls down.

Simba dipped his finger in one bowl and began to paint red strips on shani.

When he was done painting her shani started red strips painting him.

When she was done they layed down next to each other and kept their eyes open so they would look dead.

Simba made a loud noise that caused sarabi to wake up.

She yawed then looked over at her children who where pretending to be dead.

She screamed in horror at what she saw.

They where painted with strips all over their small bodies.

''Simba!shani!''

''Oh how could this happen!''sarbi screamed letting tears form in her eyes.

She nealed besid them and started to cry.

''I am so sorry my sweet children!''she wailed.

''I love you both so much!''

''Please wake up!''she yelled to the sky.

She heald them close to her and ran her paws through their fur.

A moment later shani and simba sat up slowly like they where zombies.

Sarabi screamed again then fanted.

''To much?''shani asked with a worried expresion.

''Definatly.''

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the short story!have a good afternoon!**


End file.
